1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a developing device and an image forming apparatus using the same.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus utilizing an electrophotographic system, an electrostatic recording system or the like, such as printer, copying machine and facsimile, a developing device for developing an electrostatic latent image formed on an image holding member such as photoreceptor with a powdery developer is used.